mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Jake Harley
:Not to be confused with Poppop. |aka = Grandpa (by Jade Harley) Pa (by Joey Claire and Jude Harley) |age = About 90. Birthdate is April 21, 1910. Deathdate is circa 2000, during Jade's early childhood |specibus = Presumably riflekind or pistolkind |relations = Jake English - Post-scratch self Jade - Adoptive granddaughter, genetic daughter Grandma, Poppop, John - Genetic offspring Nanna - Adoptive sister Halley - Pet Becquerel - Pet Betty Crocker - Adoptive grandmother A. Claire - Wife Jude Harley - Son Joey Claire - Daughter Mom - Hired babysitter/Possible Employee |home = A high-tech tower on a Pacific Island |like = Suits of armor, decrepit mummies, big game trophies, cerulean sunbleached photos of women, globes. }} Jake Harley, more commonly known as Pa or Grandpa, is Jade Harley and John Egbert's genetic father, Jade's adoptive grandfather, and the father of Joey Claire and Jude Harley. In his first appearance, he is shown to be dead and preserved by taxidermy. Biography Childhood While initially introduced as Jade's grandfather, he is actually a paradox clone of himself sent back in time as an infant. He also provided half of the DNA of both Jade and John which was combined with Jane Egbert through Ectobiology. This action created an interesting paradox, with John creating both Jake and himself from the present and sending the clones as infants to their proper times. Due to the events of The Reckoning Grandpa was sent from The Veil to Earth, where he accidentally shot, and killed, Colonel Sassacre, who was looking after a young Jane Egbert. He then grew up as Jane's adopted brother and Betty Crocker's adoptive grandson. Eventually he decided to leave to seek adventure with the Colonel's dog, Halley. Adult Life In Hiveswap it is revealed that he settled down with a woman named A. Claire and eventually fathered two children named Joey Claire and Jude Harley roughly 30 years before the events of Homestuck. They all lived together in the Half-Harley Manor, in a town called Hauntswitch. Roughly a decade before the events of Hiveswap in 1994, his wife passed away. He was often absent in his children's lives, and he and his daughter never saw eye to eye as he spent his time hunting animals when she wanted to care for them and become a veterinarian. Much to her disdain, Jake filled Harley Manor with his taxidermy animal trophies from his hunts, along with portraits and statues of beautiful blue women. It is certain that he is a big game hunter, and possibly a poacher, due to the fact that there is a stuffed lion in his trophy room. As Jade's Guardian When Betty Crocker mysteriously disappeared, Jake Harley inherited her baking empire. By this point Jake was a renowned billionaire explorer and inventor. After a Skaian meteor carrying a baby Jade destroyed a Betty Crocker plant in John's town, he set off with his newfound shipmate to go plunder the secrets of a certain Pacific Island with interesting historical monuments. Despite currently being dead, stuffed, and on display in the house, Jade still avoids him, leery of any "confrontation", as though his being dead has not stopped him from lecturing her whenever she approaches his stuffed remains. She apparently finds these confrontations to be "intense" as her grandpa is very strict and charismatic. He's prone to giving stern lectures to Jade whenever they meet and insists Jade carry a hunting rifle when she leaves the house, or else "there would be hell to pay." According to Jade, he was much easier to deal with when he was alive. Even the battle engine seemed confused, deeming their combat "STRIFE?". Jake Harley seems to suggest that Jade take a bigger and more effective gun before she goes outside to defend herself. He decorated his house with multiple motifs, including suits of armor (including some more modern armors such those of Iron Man and the Judge), decrepit mummies, big game trophies, sunbleached photos of women (his "beauties"), and globes. Though Jade doesn't mind the suits of armor, she hates the mummies and hunting trophies. Some of the big game trophies in Jake's tower appear to be chimeras, or combinations of different animals. Whether these are genetic experiments, mythical creatures, or terrible abuses of taxidermy is unknown. Notably, some of his trophies are the mounted heads of Underlings. While at first it seemed that Grandpa was Jade's current guardian, he, like many things associated with Jade, is a bit of a pattern breaker and it has been revealed that he is dead and had been replaced by Becquerel. According to Jade, Grandpa is an extreme polymath; he's a world-renowned explorer, naturalist, treasure hunter, archaeologist, scientist, adventurer, big game hunter, and billionaire. This would explain the close proximity of ancient ruins to his house and having a laboratory. His renaissance man aspect may be the main contributor to the fact that both Jade and Dave Strider consider him to be a badass. However, his badassery did not prevent his death at the hands of Tavros Nitram. When the pistols Jade was playing with went off, Tavros communed with Bec and teleported the gun and bullets next to Jake, effectively saving Jade, but killing Jake. He was then stuffed and set up infront of the fireplace, just like Poppop. He was originally a prime candidate for Jade's Kernelsprite, but John advised Jade against it before entering, as prototyping him would lead to a lot of the enemies having Grandpa's face. They were planning to prototype him after entering, but Bec warped Grandpa's body (along with the rest of the room's contents) into outer space so that he could prototype the Kernelsprite with himself. Jake's body remained in outer space until the universe was destroyed by Jack Noir. In the Medium In the Medium, a character with the same build and mannerisms saved John from a Tar Basilisk using an extremely powerful blunderbuss. This seems to correspond to the game trophies above the fireplace which included a crude ogre, two basilisks and another creature that Dad is later seen fighting. His purple and gold also tie into the weird plot shit, representing the kingdoms of Derse and Prospit, as well as the image of Jade in her dream self outfit crowning the fireplace. Grandpa operates what appears to be a massive battleship, which he uses to traverse The Medium. After Jack Noir's rampage, he brings Dad and Mom to the ruins of the Skaian Battlefield and retrieves the body of Jade's dead dream self, which he stuffs, following a proud, if somewhat unsettling, family tradition. The stuffed dream Jade is displayed in one of the unvisited rooms in Jade's home, beside the fourth wall pilfered from Jack Noir's cubicle and a stuffed Halley. In the post-scratch version of the kids' universe, it is later revealed that the Frog Temple had two hidden transportalizers. These lead to Prospit and Derse, based on their colorations. This would explain Grandpa's accessibility to the Medium, a secret long kept throughout the story, should these transportalizers exist in all instances of the temple itself. They would not account for the apparent time travel involved in the situation. It can, however, be assumed that Grandpa may simply have used the Lotus Time Capsule, or can be explained by the fact that the Medium's timeline doesn't match up with Earth's , as shown in }}. Personality and Traits As a guardian, most of Jake Harley's traits can only be inferred from second-hand information and interaction with other characters. Jake is a world famous adventurer, billionaire and philanthropist. His interests for the most part match up with his post-scratch self, including an eclectic list of pastimes including adventuring, travelling, ancient artifacts, guns, women with an affection of the color blue, and taxidermy, interests that he would mostly pass on to his granddaughter before his passing. Similar to Jade, he appears to have a strong grasp on various sciences, particularly in areas of physics, energy generation and various SBURB-related fringe-sciences. During his youth, he acted especially similarly to Jake English, but appeared to also share his adoptive sister's interests in mysteries and practical jokes before those interests shifted towards adventure. He had a huge affection towards dogs, and took on the name of his grandfather's dog, Halley (albeit, slightly corrupted into Harley, due to his apparent speech impediment). Jake Harley is notably a strange and private man, and shows signs of being a generally awful parental figure. This is indicated by his neglect of his children, Joey Claire and Jude Harley, and to a lesser extent, Jade, who he allowed to play with pistols as a toddler. While not a villain, he may share his post-scratch self's general lack of self-awareness and issues with maintaining relationships Relationships His relationship with Jade Harley is not elaborated on, due to his limited time in her life before his death, but it's very clear that she loved him and he left a huge impact on her and her interests. Jake Harley had a very loving relationship with his adoptive sister, Jane; and at one point was deeply dedicated in helping her take down their evil adoptive grandmother. However, when Jake decided to run home in search of adventure, his sister chose to stay behind, out of fear of the Batterwitch, so he left without her. Before leaving, he reassures her that he believes in her. Jake and his sister would never see each other again in person in either of their natural (or extended) lifetimes. He has a strained relationship with his older children, Joey Claire and Jude Harley, particularly with Joey, due to his absence in their lives. Joey is strongly against her father's interests in hunting and taxidermy due to her love of animals. Joey outright refuses to use the Harley name, instead taking her mother's name. He had a very loving relationship with his loving dog, Halley. He and Halley ran away from home in search of adventure. Jake would take the dog's name (corrupted into Harley) and would hold an affection towards dogs long after the dog's death. His relationship with Becquerel has never been stated, but Bec was presumably loyal to him and still sleeps at the feet of his stuffed corpse. Gallery Jake Harly and A Claire wedding.png|Wedding portrait Trivia * Long before the introduction to his post-scratch self, and the confirmation of their shared first name, Jake Harley was affectionately known as Hass "the Flame" Harley, after a page indirectly referred to him as such. Category:Homestuck characters Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Humans